The Battle of Eagle City
"''It is no more death than struggle. Without any horses and armors, the flesh will never ward off the knightage of king's city but end up in defeat."'' - [[Timothy Wimbledon|'Timothy Wimbledon']] The Battle of Eagle City, also known as the War of Eagle City of Eagle City, was the first major battle after Royal Decree on the Selection of Crown Prince and [[Timothy Wimbledon|'Timothy Wimbledon's']] coronation as 'Wimbledon IV,' the King of Graycastle. The conflict was between Timothy Wimbledon 'and his younger sister [[Garcia Wimbledon|'Garcia Wimbledon]] who declared her independence from the Kingdom of Graycastle and declared herself as the 'Queen of Clearwater.' Overview Timothy's forces consisted of roughly 6000 men, 5000 of which were squires, freemen and mercenaries. The other 1000 consisted of well trained and armed knights. It is important to note that these knights mostly belong to Timothy's personal 'Royal Knightage' which are stated to be the order of knights to not only hold the most knights within Graycastle, but the most elite knights as well. Notable commanders include Duke Frances Chlett of the Eastern Region, Lady Knight Moliere,'Frostwind Knight' Naim Moor and King Timothy himself. Garcia's forces were estimated to have no more than 3000 men, most of whom were freemen and were not as skilled or well-equipped as their knightly counterparts. They were also fortified within the city with a quick, makeshift city wall made of dirt, soil and wood surrounding the city but most importantly, they also booby trapped the city with 'black water' (which is actually oil). Notable commanders include Arryn Zita, Tommen Balya 'and Garcia Wimbledon. Later on in the battle, a relief force of 2000 Sand Nation warriors came to Garcia's aid. Chronology Prelude Some time after Timothy's coronation, Garcia declared herself as the Queen of Clearwater, captured Eagle City and declared independence from Timothy's rule. Timothy immediately took action after hearing of Garcia's independence and mobilised the troops of the Eastern Region and the king's city before marching on Eagle city. Once they arrived, Timothy didn't attack the city immediately but instead encamped nearby and held war council meeting. Battle The battle officially started when scouts reports told Timothy that a large party left the southern gate. Seeing that Garcia was now in full retreat, Timothy decided to both take the city and capture Garcia. As they planned in the war council meeting, Duke Frances was to lead 5200 men to conquer the city while Timothy pursued the retreating Garcia with his 800 riders. Expecting enemy resistance at the wall, Frances first sent in his expendable spearmen to break through the enemies lines. However, he was surprised to have met no resistance both at the wall and within the city, although he was cautious of any traps, he still gave the order to begin the looting of the city and rode out to plunder the castle itself. Once again he was surprised to find nobody within the castle. What was unbeknownst to him was that the entire city was a trap from the start, with black water starting at the north gate setting the city aflame and presumably killing everyone along with it. Duke Frances was presumably one of the casualties. On the other hand, Timothy was experiencing initial success against Garcia with his cavalry crashing into the rear of the enemy. Timothy also split his cavalry into three teams of 300, of which will take turns charging into the enemies rear and killing 'tens of men' with each charge before swiftly retreating and allowing for another team to charge. Although the enemy tried to counter attack with their own cavalry, these 'riders' were not trained knights and were quickly routed once they engaged in battle with the royal knights. The royal knight who often lead these charges was the 'Frostwind Knight' Naim Moor. After attacking Garcia's rear like this for a while, Timothy finally gave the order for the final attack. With Naim Moor once again at the lead, all 800 men of the cavalry charged in unison into Garcia's army which have just taken up defensive positions. However, just when the cavalry got in charge distance, new enemies appeared on the horizon. Men of the Sand Nation, approximately 2000 of them has come to Garcia's aid and quickly closed in on the knights who had just charged into Garcia' army. Completely surrounded, few knights were able to follow Timothy's order to regroup at his position, instead, most where killed by the Sand Nation warriors who were almost comparable to the knights. Naim Moor, was one of the fallen. With his fighting capacity reduced to almost none, Timothy called for whatever was left of his army to retreat. Aftermath Eagle City was destroyed by the end of the battle and both sides suffered heavy casualties. The contingent that entered into the City was virtually destroyed while Timothy was said to only have roughly 300 soldiers left with him when he called the retreat. Apart from Timothy, all notable commanders including Duke Frances, Moliere and Naim Moor were all slain or are presumed to be slain. It is unknown exactly how many men Garcia has lost but it can be guessed that she lost a lot of men. It was estimated by [[Osmond Ryan|'Osmond Ryan]] that Timothy would need 'several years' to recover. The Battle of Eagle City paved the way for several key events. With Timothy's position temporarily weakened, Osmond Ryan attacked Border Town with his coalition of nobles from the Longsong Stronghold only to be defeated and conquered by Roland Wimbledon and the First Army instead while the Church spread the demonic plague, recruited more believers from the refugees of the war and convinced Timothy to use their Berserker Pills. Trivia * Timothy states that he split his cavalry into three teams of 300 even though he only had 800 men which is impossible because he would be 100 men short for the 900 men required for the three teams. References # Chapters 110-113 # Chapter 114 Category:Events Category:Battles Category:War for the Crown Category:Reunification